Sworder
Sworder Using swords and shield, they are the defensive counterparts of blades with both having STR as primary stat, they feature many AoE skills (Area of Effect) providing area denial with constant damage, making Crit items more reliable. They are the only class for slayers able to use one additional equipment (1Hand Sword + 1H Shield) as all other classes utilize 2H weapons only, this provides both base extra defense as additional stats/resistance. Skills Lvl 5 - Double Impact: Offensive skill with a double slash. Lvl 10 - Triple Slasher: Offensive skill with a triple slash. Lvl 15 - Sword Mastery:(Passive) Increases damage while using a sword. Lvl 20 - Dancing Sword: Self-buff that increases your ToHit values by 70% of your current DEX. Lvl 23 - Fabulous Soul: (Passive) Increases HP as long a sword is equipped. Lvl 25 - Thunder Spark: Offensive skill that attacks in a "z" pattern. Lvl 30 - Shield Mastery:(Passive) Increases Defense. Lvl 35 - Cross Counter: Self-buff that activates when an enemy hit you, you will make a counter attack with a shadow coming out of the player and hitting the enemy. Lvl 40 - Rainbow Slasher: Offensive skill with 3 slashes going down diagonally. Lvl 45 - Flash Sliding: Makes the player dash on the target, either to run away or to rush an enemy causing damage, can trepass obstacles. Lvl 50 - Snake Combo: Offensive skill in a circular motion on the enemy. Lvl 55 - Sword Wave: Offensive''' AoE skill that launches 3 waves in diferent directions on the ground. Lvl 61 - '''Sword Ray: Casts an arrow that once it hit the ground creates sparks. Lvl 65 - Lightning Hand:' '''Offensive skill with fast and continous vertical slashs. Lvl 68 - '''Rediance': Self-buff that increases player Dex by around +4 dex every 10 class levels. Lvl 70 - Wind Divider: Long ranged skill that makes a wind slash attacking enemies in a straight line. Lvl 75 - Expansion: Self-buff that increases player HP by 60, if hes in a party everybody receives the bonus, has the animation of flames coming out the player feet. Lvl 80 - Thunder Bolt: AoE skill that casts a blue thunder that spreads itself causing damage to enemies around it. Lvl 85 - Mental Sword: Offensive skill with a small delay, trown a flying sword horizontally that when it hit the enemy make thunder sparks in all directions dealing splash damage. Lvl 88 - Lar Slash: Offensive skill with a fast and continuous attack rate with ToHit bonus, the sword gets a blue tone. Lvl 90 - Thunder Storm: AoE skill similar to thunder bolt, but with 3 bolts instead of one causing more damage.. Lvl 95 - Sharp Shield: Self buff that creates a shield around the user going up and down, decrease enemies damage by 50%. Lvl 100 - Wide Lightning: AoE skill that drops a red thunder causing splash damage, good damage but slow attack rate. Lvl 100 - Soul Chain: Skill avaiable to all classes and races, allow to teleport to any person you choose of the same race, requires cooldown. Lvl 110 - Blitz Sliding: Offensive skill that is a mix between flash sliding and mental sword, make the player dashes into the enemy making a blue sphere appears and blow up. Lvl 120 - Hit Convert: Offensive skill with delay, similar to mental sword, trowns a a red sword that push the target back. Lvl 130 - Sword Of Thor: AoE skill that drops a giant blue sword making thunder spread out of it on the ground causing continuous splash damage, has a 15 seconds delay, unlocked automatically on ignited server. Lvl 140 - Infinity Thunderbolt: AoE skill similar to wide lighting, but casts numerous red, yellow and orange thunders diagonally and vertically, has a fixed attack rate that is not affect by the player current attack speed.